Akira Raizel
"Stop with trying to be so nice all the time and grow some real character, you'll thank me later." '' '' '' '' B A S I C S Name: Pleasure me by calling me Akira, I was given that name and wish to keep it that way. Age: '''You should never ask a woman her age! If you must know thought, i'm fifteen, and need to mention next year i'll be sixteen, and going into a new troop. '''District: '''A great girl like me would be brought up right, so it's obvious my home district was of the first, and yet i've never been there in a while. '''Weapon: '''Arrows and bow's are graceful, and thus when I was told to train, I went to that peacful weapon. '''Appearance: If you were to walk into the troop, you'd find girls like me everywhere. We all have blonde hair and blue eyes of all shades, yet my hair itself is lively and quite straight, like all girls in my troop, it falls past my waist, but ever so slightly, and is in a very bouncy state, no split ends of course. I also have intreeging blue eyes, which mix slightly with the color green, creating a perplexing cyan, it makes the fans feel i'm beautiful, better than alot of my troop members. S E M I - I M P O R T A N T Strengths: 'Ah, i'm proficient at aim, just by closing my left eye and forgetting all my problems, I can shoot for ranges of near and far, i'm also pretty good at the swimming aspect of life, having gone with the older females when I was around nine too an "outing" in the fourth district, where we leart how to swim fora water modelling session in the capital, might I also add i'm mighty fine is the aspect of agility, all girls from all troops are excellent in that aspect, jumping, staying on our feet (minus a few), it really is simple. '''Weaknesses: '''Of course, even I am flawed, my pace is not too great, so running isn't a very good thing for me to do, you may also say i'm not too good when it comes too blending in, so I can be easily spotted and found, either from my loud voice or my bright appearance, i'll never know. I guess I also have to say i'm flawed in the aspect of listening, I must admit i'm always right, and I follow my own rules, its exactly why i'm troop leader! '''T H I S I S I M P O R T A N T ' '''Personality: '''TBD '''Backstory: '''TBD '''E X T R A S Token: '''When girls from my troop are reaped, it's unfortunate, yes, but we each get a hairclip with a flower the leader feels best represents them, and being a leader, I chose my own, and thus I choose the beautiful daisy, it may be a common weed, but it's just like me, common, and you can never get rid of me. '''Fears: '''The saying is true, whatever it may be, that everybody is scared of something, and so, with regret I tell you, I have a fear of the unknown, it's something even myself can't calculate, unfortunate, no? '''Troop Members: '''Her troop consists of the 15-16 year old division, in her troop so far are Lore, Kalin and Zahira, meaning there are eight other unnamed. '''Theme Song: '''TBD '''Sexual Orientation: '''Akira, unexpektidly, is actually a homosexual, with a deep hatred against males due to her past as a child, of course she's had a girlfriend before, but girl's break hearts just as bad as boys. '' ' Category:Tributes Category:District 1 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Blue-Ribbonz Tributes Category:15 year olds